


Легче дыхания

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Hypersensitivity, M/M, Power Play, Romance, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Ложась с Кларком в постель, Брюс уже знает, почему тот всегда выбирает мягкие ткани и редко носит рубашку на голое тело. Стоит ему на мгновение утратить контроль, и даже нежные волокна фланели покажутся бесцеремонными жадными пальцами, которые лапают его, щиплют, насмехаются над тем, какой он отзывчивый.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 37





	Легче дыхания

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Третий путь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286382) by [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion). 



> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды [WTF Batman & Co](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219094408.htm) по спецквестовому заданию «Оружие».

Садясь с кем-то ужинать, Брюс уже знает о пищевых аллергиях своего визави. За шахматной доской он мгновенно вычисляет излюбленные стратегии противника, в драке использует то оружие, которое подействует наверняка. Знай врага своего, знай союзника своего, правила вежливости едины для всех, ведь второй в любой момент может стать первым. 

— Всё хорошо? — негромко уточняет Брюс.  
Кларк моргает, приоткрывает губы, чтобы добавить: «Да», — и Брюс прохладно дует ему в рот, целует, даже не дотрагиваясь.

Всем известно про суперзрение и сверхслух, эту информацию уже не продают в даркнете, а публикуют в онлайн-энциклопедиях: Супермен видит насквозь, видит в темноте, смотрит на несколько световых лет вперёд, разглядывает предметы и людей вплоть до атомов, за миллионы миль услышит твой крик или даже твой пульс. Но ведь если два органа чувств развиты до такой степени, следует проверить и остальные три. Странно, что ещё никто не догадался.

В человеческом теле всё связано и стремится к равновесию: один способ восприятия мира притупляется, другой обостряется. В человеческом — да. Гипотеза о компенсаторной гиперфункции оказывается неверна: Кларк нечеловечески, обострённо чувствителен. Он просто блокирует свои ощущения, иначе ему не справиться с сенсорным перегрузом.

Ложась с Кларком в постель, Брюс уже знает, почему тот всегда выбирает мягкие ткани и редко носит рубашку на голое тело. Стоит ему на мгновение утратить контроль, и даже нежные волокна фланели покажутся бесцеремонными жадными пальцами, которые лапают его, щиплют, насмехаются над тем, какой он отзывчивый. 

Кларк, полностью обнажённый, лежит на самых гладких простынях из китайского хлопка и старается не шевелиться. Брюс наклоняется к его соску, жарко выдыхает открытым ртом, а потом посвистывает, сложив губы трубочкой.  
— Господи… — жалобно шепчет Кларк.

Его не нужно трогать, движений воздуха вполне достаточно. При таком уровне осязания поцелуй станет ударом, укус — пыткой, и если сейчас кольнуть Кларка иглой, он закричит. Игла сломается, даже не проткнув кожу, и пройдёт несколько секунд, за которые могла бы выступить и свернуться капля крови, а Кларк всё ещё будет стонать от боли. Теоретически. Подтверждений у Брюса нет. Он не палач и не мучитель, он просто в должной степени информирован о слабостях Кларка, главная из которых — это наивность. Вера в добро, вера в людей, вера до последнего. Это желание помочь всем и всех спасти. Это две женщины, ради которых он пойдёт на что угодно. Две женщины и один мужчина. Брюс знаком с этим мужчиной уже сорок три года. Настолько близко знаком, что бреет его по утрам. 

Кто-то из его бывших, его случайных, его настолько незначимых, что даже не вспомнить, женщина или мужчина, давным-давно сказал Брюсу, что он пахнет как деньги. И он построил себя вокруг этой максимы. Он носит её на своих знамёнах и по сей день. «Брюс Уэйн» — самый элитный бренд, синоним роскоши, воплощение слова «дорого». Когда он хочет обаять кого-то, то говорит так, чтобы собеседник слышал мелодию выигрыша, звон сыплющихся монет, сладкий шелест купюр, выдаваемых банкоматом. Брюс годами учился улыбаться так, чтобы каждый, кто увидит его улыбку, даже зная, что она адресована не ему, думал: «Мне повезло».

Броню кроят из того, что есть под рукой, поэтому Брюс Уэйн носит на себе деньги. Деньги открывают возможности, распахивают двери, деньги дают силу и власть. Но сейчас самый сильный человек на Земле кончает от того, что Брюс на него дышит. Вот _это_ власть. А деньги — просто бумага.

— Всё хорошо, — успокаивающе говорит Брюс и впервые касается его, невесомо дотрагивается губами до нахмуренной брови, а после до выстриженного над ухом виска. Так легко, словно целует новорождённого с полупрозрачной кожей и мягкими костями черепа. Ахнув, Кларк вздрагивает всем телом, и Брюс, не отрываясь от его лица, вслепую подставляет ладонь, чтобы не только увидеть, но и ощутить его оргазм. Пару тёплых капель семени удаётся поймать. 

— Ты послан мне на погибель, — вздыхает Кларк. Сентиментальный, воспитанный на романтичных книгах мальчик, питающий слабость к цветистым формулировкам даже больше, чем Альфред, а это говорит о многом. Пометка на полях: ещё одна слабость. В итоге она будет стоить ему Пулитцеровской премии.  
— Может быть, — отвечает Брюс, улыбаясь ему своей собственной, безыскусной кривоватой улыбкой. Однажды Супермен перейдёт черту, однажды он потеряет кого-то дороже всех денег мира и начнёт обращать города в пыль. Однажды Супермена убьёт не криптонит, не красное Солнце, не магия. Супермена уничтожит Брюс Уэйн. — Может, и так.

Он сделает это, если потребуется. Когда потребуется. Но это не значит, что он хочет.

Информация, которой ещё не торгуют в даркнете: у Бэтмена тоже есть сердце. Калечное, онемевшее, тёмное от ушибов сердце, которое в присутствии Кларка ведёт себя так, словно не училось и не разучивалось любить, а родилось с этой способностью и не утрачивало её никогда. Словно для всего тела это так же естественно, как дышать. 

— Сейчас, — Кларк втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, наслаждаясь последней волной отлива. — Ещё немного.

Брюс нависает над ним, мысленно считая секунды. Кларк придёт в себя, поднимет щиты, а Брюс постарается опустить ради него свои, и они смогут обнять друг друга.

— Я подожду, — говорит Брюс.

У него тоже есть сердце, и оно бьётся, как в шестнадцать.


End file.
